Things Aren't As Grimm As They Appear
by ScarOnANightCouch
Summary: While it's true that the Volume 3 Final of RWBY was a heartbreaker, Episode 11 of Volume 3 was even more of a heartbreaker. This is a story of what I think should've happened during that fight with Roman and Neo vs Ruby and after that fight. Will include OCs. Oh and Neo in this story isn't mute
1. That Fateful Battle

"NEO!"

Roman shrieked, as he saw his partner in crime as well as his best(and only) friend fly off into the Grimm-filled sky in a Mary Poppins manner that would've made him laugh if not for the context in which it happened

Meanwhile, Ruby was getting to her feet and faced the only other person fighting her. "I don't care what you think! We will stop them! And I will stop you! BET ON THAT!", Ruby shouts as she uses her semblance to charge at Torchwick at full speed.

Roman snapped out of his senses and then, using some of his Aura, sent off a powerful shot from his cane and then sent it out from the curved part of said cane towards Ruby, knocking her down. Ruby got up and charged at Roman again. Roman then proceeded to shoot her at point-blank with his cane, sending Ruby to the ground once more.

"You've got spirit Red, but THIS IS THE REAL WORLD!" *Roman hits Ruby with his cane". "The real world is cold!" *hits her again* "The real world doesn't care about spirit!" *Ruby manages to kick Roman a couple feet away*

"You wanna be a hero?! Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!" *Roman hits Ruby one final time*

"As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie, steal, cheat, and SURVI-" *Roman gets eaten by a Grimm*

*The Grimm roars at Ruby and charges at her. Ruby jumps and knocks the Grimm into the ship, causing it to make a hole in the ship as well as an explosion*

*Ruby then proceeds to speed off the ship as more holes and explosions appear from the slowly descending ship*

Speaking of the ship...

*On the inside of ship, close to where Roman and Neo were earlier, there's the body of a Grimm disappearing and a human body can be seen with the human's white jacket slightly burned and the signature hat and cane of the human where they usually are*

Roman: Owwww. Wow. I sure didn't see that one coming. I guess things are GRIMM for me. *crickets chirping* Wow I can't believe I just did that. I guess I can't DIGEST that fact. *crickets chirp again* Alright Roman you need to stop this. You're turning into Blondie.

*Roman looks around him and sees that part of the ship is, for some reason, on fire*

Roman: Woah, ok then! I know that I didn't do any of this. I'm just going to guess the ship is going down. *Roman realizes the situation he's in* Well seeing as how this might be my final moment, and since there's no one else around, at least that is alive, I guess I'll just say my final-*ship crashes, knocking Roman unconscious as he crashes into a wall*

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Beacon.

*Neo just landed after her unexpected flight due to Ruby pushing the button on her umbrella and she pulls out her scroll*

Neo: *texts Roman* Finish the fight yet, Roman?

*No response from Roman*

Neo: *texts Roman again* Uhm, Roman? You there?

*Suddenly Neo sees the ship that she and Roman were on previously start to go down*

Neo: Ohhhh noooo. *Neo starts heading in the direction of the ship while avoiding Grimm and Huntsmen/Huntresses alike*

*The ship crashes into a building with the front part of the ship exploding*

*Neo arrives at the scene*  
Neo: Roman! *begins looking through the rubble of the ship, hoping that she'll find her partner in her crime as well as her best(and honestly only true) friend.

*Neo eventually finds Roman's signature hat and cane*

Neo: Oh my gosh! *picks up the hat and cane* If these are here, then Roman can't be far away. Please Roman, please be alive!

*Neo turns as she hears some rubble being moved by a gloved figure*

Neo: *heads to see who it is* Roman?

*Roman's head as well as the rest of his body pop up out of the rubble*

*Roman gets all the rubble off of him and then he looks up into a familiar pair of pink and brown eyes*

Roman: Neo?!

Neo: Roman! *goes to pick up Roman and pulls him into a big hug* I was scared that you...you...

Roman: That I didn't survive? Neo, it's gonna take more than some overgrown bird and a ship going down to take me out. If I'm going to go out, I'll go out in a blaze of glory. *Roman is being crushed by Neo's embrace*. Neo I was scared for you equally as much but could you please lighten up, just a tiny bit?

Neo: *loosens her embrace of Roman slightly* S-Sorry.

Roman: *chuckles* It's quite alright Neo. If we switched positions I'm sure I would've done the same thing. *Roman looks around him and Neo* We should probably get to some sort of safe house before any more Grimm come at us or we're found by some of those huntsmen/huntresses.

Neo: *lets go of Roman* Yeah that sounds grand to me. Can we get ice cream on the way? *looks at Roman with pleading eyes*

Roman: *facepalms* Really, Neo? In the midst of all this *gestures his arms to the chaos and destruction*, you want ice cream?

Neo: *bumps Roman with her arm* I'm just kidding, silly Roman. *smiles at her antics*

Roman: *sighs but is slightly amused* Alright, alright. I know a safe house we could lay low in for a while. *leads Neo carefully through the streets of Beacon while they walk hand in hand*

About a half hour later, Roman and Neo are standing in front of the safe house outside of Beacon in a safe location.

Roman: Well, this will be where we live until the heat dies down, or longer depending on how things go.

Neo: *Looks up at the house*

The house is actually pretty impressive. It might only be one story, but it is well hidden and has several rooms. Including a bed room, a kitchen, a living room(with a TV obviously), a bathroom, etc.

Roman: *follows Neo inside* Well? It may not be the best but it's good for now. Do you like it?

Neo: *looks around* This is actually perfect! We have everything we need to survive, at least for now! Thanks Roman *Neo kisses Roman on the cheek*

Roman: *blushes* W-Well then, I suppose we should get settled. Let's take care of these minor injuries, have a little meal, and then get ready for bed.

Neo: Sounds like a plan!


	2. The Aftermath

*After Roman and Neo somewhat fixed up their more minor injuries and had a small meal, which consisted of a frozen pizza as well as some pretzels, they're now preparing to go to bed*

Roman: Well I think we can both agree that today's been a pretty eventful day.

Neo: Talk about the understatement of the century. I think I could use a bit of boring for a while.

Roman: *in the bedroom and chuckles while putting on his pajamas, which consisted of sleek grey pajama bottoms and no shirt* I definitely agree with you there. Boring is fine when you just got eaten by a Grimm and then knocked unconscious as the ship you're on crashes into a building.

Neo: *in the bathroom and also puts on her pajamas and grins* Boring is also fine when you're sent off a ship hundreds of feet above the ground while hanging on to an umbrella for dear life while you're in a sky filled with Grimm.

Roman: *slightly groans* Please don't remind me of that, Neo. It might have happened only a couple hours ago, but the memory is still there and it still hurts. I was so scared when Red sent you off flying into the sky.

*Neo walks out in her pajamas, consisting of pink pajama bottoms with her face on them(What can you say? Neo likes customizing things) and a pink tank top(Neo really likes pink)*

Neo: I know, Roman. *Neo wraps her arms around Roman's waist and pulls him close* I was scared for you as well. When you didn't respond after I sent you multiple messages to your scroll and seeing the ship we were on crash into the ground, I thought there was a chance that you didn't make it. I didn't want to believe it. I knew you could survive. I-I...*Neo begins tearing up*

*Roman turns around in Neo's embrace and holds her close to him, calming her down by smoothly rubbing his arms up and down Neo's back*

Roman: It'll be ok, my Ice Cream. We're safe now, and we're together. That's what matters the most. If I got out of that wreckage and saw that you didn't make it, I would've ended myself right then and there. The only thing that stopped me from finding Red or Ozpin or even Ironwood and telling them about what would happen is you. I may have lived a life of crime my entire life, but the only reason I've continued as long as I have is because of you.

*Roman picks Neo up bridal style and tucks her in the bed and then crawls in next to her. Roman and Neo quickly embrace each other afterwards*

Neo: R-Roman, that was sweet!

Roman: *smiles* Only you see this side of me. I don't want people to think I'm some giant red marshmallow

Neo: *giggles* But you're my red marshmallow *Neo snuggles up to Roman more*

Roman: *laughs* And you're my little Ice Cream. *Roman wraps his arms around Neo and gives her a kiss on the forehead*

Neo: *closes her eyes and smiles as Roman kisses her forehead* Goodnight Roman.

Roman: Goodnight Neo.


	3. What Happens Next?

*Roman and Neo wake up at around 8:00 in the morning with Neo curled up against Roman while Roman's arms wrap around Neo*  
*Roman slowly wakes up and his eyes are groggy. He looks down and sees that Neo is also slowly waking up*

Roman: *chuckles* Did you get a good night's sleep my little Ice Cream?

Neo: *slightly glares at Roman* Haha. Of course I did. You're an excellent pillow by the way.

Roman: *smug* Well I try. I also did get some good sleep, but I suppose holding you helped with that.

Neo: *smiles* Well I guess I'll have to be a cuddle pillow more often then.

Roman: *laughs* Well you are the greatest thing there is to cuddle so...

Neo: I could say the same thing about you. *Neo lays her head on Roman's bare chest*

Roman: Aww thanks. *wraps his arms around Neo's waist and pulls her up to him at head level*

*Neo and Roman look at each other as their noses touch*

Neo: Geez, Roman. Getting a little playful, I see.

Roman: *grins* As if you honestly don't like this.

Neo: *leans in closer to Roman* Oh, trust me, I'm loving this.

*Then Neo closes the distance between herself and Roman and brings her lips to Roman's*

*Roman returns the kiss eagerly. Neo opens her mouth to allow Roman's tongue entry and Roman does the same. Roman and Neo's tongues explore each other's mouths in ways that most thought wasn't possible.*

*Roman slides his hands underneath Neo's tank top and slowly making their way up her body while Neo's hands are going through Roman's hair*

*Neo then proceeds to start kissing at Roman's neck and even puts down a few bites here and there.

Roman: *moans softly* Wow, Neo. You're very good at this.

Neo: *looks up at Roman* Well I learn from the best. *winks knowingly at Roman*

Roman: *chuckles* Well you're not wrong there. I've gotta say though, this is probably our best make out session in bed. Whether or not it's due to what we just went through.

Neo: Definitely agree with you there. I think it's because we were and still are very afraid of losing each other and we wanted to make sure we both were still here, and...other things.

Roman: *laughs at Neo's statement* I think you nailed it. Ah Neo, I love you too much that words can't properly express it.

Neo: *looks Roman straight up in the eyes* I love you too.

*After an hour or so about Roman and Neo making out in their bed and other...more sexual activities, they're in the kitchen, eating breakfast after a shower together and getting dressed*

Neo: So, Roman?

Roman: Yes, Neo?

Neo: Later on at night while you were asleep I had to get up to use the bathroom and when I was heading back to bed and I saw this giant light come out from the top of what I assume is Beacon, which is weird since we're fairly far from there, and I had no idea what it was. I am wondering if you have any ideas about what it was.

Roman: *thinking* I honestly have no idea. Maybe something to do with Cinder, maybe? Though that doesn't seem likely. Well whatever it is must have been pretty powerful if we're able to see it from even here. Maybe there'll be something about it on the TV?

Neo: Good idea! *goes find the TV remote and turns on the TV which coincidentally was on the news channel*

*Roman finishes up his breakfast and Neo already finished hers up so they head to the couch and Roman sits down, pulling Neo into his lap while they watch the news*

Reporter on TV: As you can see here, *camera transitions to an image of Beacon full of Grimm*, Beacon is overwhelmed by Grimm after a giant amount of Grimm somehow invaded during the tournament where contestants from different schools come together. We don't know why this happened or who is responsible behind the attacks. The huntsmen and huntresses have appeared to have fled from the massive numbers. We'll let you know more as events pop up. I'm-*the news channel turns fuzzy as a Grimm comes out of nowhere and eats the news reporter and slashes out at the camera*

*Roman and Neo slightly jump*

Roman: Woah! That was unexpected

Neo: You can say that again.

Roman: Well that doesn't really tell us anything new. Just that the huntsmen and huntresses are spreading out, which isn't exactly good for us because that means it's more likely they'll find us.

Neo: *holds Roman's hand* I see your point, but honestly what are the chances of any of them finding this house?

Roman: Well you aren't wrong there, my little Ice Cream.

Neo: *smiles* You're the best.

Roman: *chuckles* So are you.

*Roman and Neo then proceed to make out on the couch, unaware of the jinx that Neo unwillingly put on them*

A hundred or so feet away from the house facing the door, four figures are slowly heading in the direction of the house. These four figures happen to be huntsmen and huntresses that formed together after one team lost their most skilled fighter and three of the other team's members are scattered for multiple reasons, whether it's due to them going back home, on the run, or being disARMed. These four figures happen to be Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

Ruby: Hey, is that a house up there? *points one of her fingers to said house*

Ren: *looks in the way she's pointing* Well it appears so.

Nora: THEN LET'S GO! SHELTER! FOOD! ALL THAT STUFF! YAY!

Jaune: Does anything not excite you Nora?

Nora: NOPE

Ruby: *giggles at their antics* Well guys, come on! *Ruby and the others head to the house*

*Once they arrive at the house, Ruby goes up and knocks at the door*

Ruby: *looks back at her new teammates* Well guys, let's just hope that the people living here are nice.

Inside the house

*Roman and Neo jump apart from their make out session as they hear a knock on the door*

Neo: Who could possibly be there?

Roman: Well I'll go check. Let's just hope that it's nothing bad

*Roman goes to the door and opens it to find the four huntsmen and huntresses whose mouths are opened in shock*

*Roman stares at them and is shocked as well and then talks to Neo*

Roman: Uhm, Neo? This is definitely something bad!


	4. End of Eras

At the top of Beacon Tower, two teenagers are heading towards a statue of what appears to be a woman in a dress-like item of clothing that was red when the woman wasn't stone, as well as a giant stone statue of a dragon-like creature. One of the teenagers is male, taller than his female companion, has grey hair, and is wearing primarily grey. The girl has dark skin, green hair, red eyes,and is wearing a green crop top and green leggings.

Mercury: *looks at the statue of the woman* Sooo, what exactly are we supposed to do here?

Emerald: *glares at him* Maybe if you were actually listening, you'd know that we both have to touch the statue with our right hand and think only about making Cinder stone no longer

Mercury: *rolls his eyes* Sounds a bit cliche, but alright.

*Mercury and Emerald walk up to the statue of Cinder Falls and they put their right hand on Cinder's shoulders and think solely on turning her from stone. Soon a red glow goes up the statue and Cinder Falls is restored*

Cinder: *looks at both Mercury and Emerald* Well I must say I'm impressed you remembered what to do.

Mercury: Really? That's it? Not even a "Thank you"? We unfroze you and we don't even get a thank you?!

Cinder: *looks at Mercury, exasperated* Oh, Mercury. *Cinder walks towards Mercury and wraps her arms around her neck and pushes herself towards him* Your sarcasm always was both annoying and endearing. *Cinder pulls Mercury into a fiery kiss, one which Mercury gladly returns*

Emerald: *looks at the pair making out* So, uhm, what are we supposed to do next?

*Cinder and Mercury continue making out as Mercury grabs Cinder's butt(classic Mercury).*

Emerald: AHEM!

*Cinder and Mercury move apart, albeit reluctantly*

Cinder: *chuckles* Oh, sorry Emerald. I guess I got a bit carried away

*Mercury wraps his arms around Cinder's waist as Cinder leans her head into Mercury's chest*

Cinder: What were you saying, Emerald?

Emerald: *blushes a little* I was saying, what should we do next?

Cinder: *reluctantly leaves Mercury's embrace* Well, first of all, we need to make a strategic retreat. That Pyrrha girl put up a better fight than I would've thought, and with what else happened up here, *she gestures to the Grimm Dragon frozen in stone*, something big is underway. Whatever that Ruby girl did was extremely powerful. More likely than not she didn't know what she was doing but we must be extra careful from this point forward.

Mercury: Oookkkk. But how do you propose we do that? Any of the huntsmen and huntresses will know who we are and will try taking us down, and there are just too many huntsmen and huntresses for even us to deal with.

?: Leave that to me.

*Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald turn to the voice that came from behind them. They turn to see what appears to be a humanoid that looks very similar to Grimm, with long black clothing of sorts and pale white skin and white hair; with eyes that make Cinder's look like a puppy's eyes in comparison*

Emerald: W-Who are you?!

?: So much fear, for one as young as yourself. Worry not, for I am on your side. If you must know, my name is Salem, ruler of the Grimm, as well as queen of the Grimmworld.

Mercury: G-Grimmworld? What is that?!

Salem: *chuckles evilly at Mercury's fear in his voice* The Grimmworld, my young friend, is the world where those who either are evil already or those that are huntsmen or huntresses go there at my choice of who goes. In fact, I just sent one very powerful huntress there. I must say she's more powerful than most I've encountered before, though not even a smudge compared to my power. I must say I'm curious as to what the limits of your, Mercury Black, strength, as well as your,*looks at Emerald* Emerald Sustrai, strength

Emerald: *gasps* How do you know our names?

Salem: *laughs* Oh I know lots of things. Lots of things. Another thing, Cinder here has spoken of you two often and I must say I look forward to seeing what you're capable of.

Mercury: You know Cinder?

Salem: *laughs* Oh, Mercury. I don't just know her. After all, she IS my daughter.

*Mercury and Emerald's mouths drop*

Cinder: *chuckles quietly* Don't you see the resemblance?

Mercury: Well I can't lie and say that I don't. Actually I could but I wouldn't lie to you, Cinder.

Cinder: *gives Mercury a peck on the lips* Awww, that's sweet of you to say, Mercury. Though I must admit that I feel the same way. *glares at Salem and Emerald* No one can know about any of this.

Salem: *chuckles* Relax, my daughter. This is safe with us.

Emerald: *nods in agreement* Yeah, I wouldn't tell anyone this. Not like there's anyone who'd want to talk to us after what happened anyways.

Cinder: That is true.

Salem: Well as much fun as this has been, I believe it's time we head out. I shall be teleporting us to a secret location. Do not fret. It is still on this planet. I shall teleport you all there. I'll give you instructions as to what to do next. Then I shall go back to the Grimmworld for the time being.

Cinder: That is fine. Well, let's get going.

*Salem teleports herself, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald to a secret location far away from Beacon to a mansion*

*Salem and the others enter the mansion*

Salem: Before I leave, here.

*Salem gives a scroll to Cinder*

Salem: Those are the instructions that I have planned for you all for now. I shall get in contact with you all if something comes up that I need to adjust.

Mercury: That's fine. Man, things just keep getting better and better! Roman and Neo sure are missing out!

Emerald: Speaking of which, where are Roman and Neo? I haven't seen them in a while.

Salem: Oh, I believe I can answer THAT question.

Cinder: *curious* Oh? Where are Roman and Neo?

Salem: Oh, I'll show you.

*Salem opens a mirror in the air showing Roman and Neo in their safe house outside of Beacon. Roman and Neo at this moment are doing...noisy things*

Mercury: Alright, Alright! I did not need to see that!

Emerald: Yeah I agree with Mercury here.

Cinder: Enough. So they are hiding out in what appears to be a safe house. I don't see the issue here.

Salem: Oh but that's not all.

*The image in the mirror changes to the four huntsmen and huntresses slowly heading towards the safe house*

Salem: Assuming I'm not mistaken, then what will happen next is in not that many hours, Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan will form a sort of alliance with these four supposed "heroes"

Cinder: Is that so? So now we can brand them as traitors. *Fire is seen showing up in Cinder's eyes*

Mercury: Ugh! I always knew there was something going on with those two!

Emerald: I can honestly see it. They had a special bond that I've seen with no others. But to this magnitude, I'm honestly a bit surprised.

Salem: Yes, well as much fun as this has been, I'm afraid I must head back to the Grimmworld. I will be in contact with all of you soon. Remember, no one can know about this unless I want them to. Otherwise, I have special "plans" for any of those who betray me.

*Salem teleports out*

Emerald: Well now we can finally get some sleep. I'm gonna go get changed and find a bed room. You guys coming?

*Emerald turns to see Mercury and Cinder making out on a couch nearby*

Emerald: Oh for Monty's sake...


	5. Team RNJR RN(Or Team RRNNJR) Part 1

Ruby Rose is many things. She is brave. She is caring. She is smart.

But one thing that she has never been was frozen in complete and utter shock. Only shock. No other emotions.

Because standing right in front of her and her 3 new teammates is one of the most dangerous people that she's ever met. A man who's caused so much chaos and destruction against her and all of her friends at Beacon.

Standing in front of her is none other than Roman Torchwick, in nothing but a black short sleeved shirt and sleek grey-are those pajama pants?!

*Shaking her head, Ruby is barely able to speak out something coherent.*

Ruby: T-Torchwick?! But how? I-I saw you get...W-What-AGH!

*Neo comes up and stands next to Roman, and Ruby notices that Neo is wearing all pink pajamas*

Ruby: A-And you *Ruby points to Neo* went flying into a sky full of Grimm! How...HOW?!

*Roman and Neo pull themselves out of shock and Roman goes to talk*

Roman: Well, you see Red, when you're trying to kill people, make sure they're actually dead.

Ruby: I-I wasn't trying to kill you! I was just trying to stop both of you from doing your evil plans!

Roman: Well, as you can tell, *Roman gestures to their surroundings* you obviously succeeded. Now tell me, Red, how did you and your little band of friends find this place? This isn't exactly a place you get to by walking in a park.

Jaune: Hate to interrupt, but, uhm, *looks at Ruby* isn't this that Roman Torchwick guy? I thought you said he was eaten.

Roman: I can tell that you're deaf kid. Red here literally just said that. Pay closer attention. It'll get you places in life, kid.

Nora: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO OUR TEAM LEADER YOU GINGER FANCY CRIMINAL!

Ren: *facepalms* Nora...

Roman: One, you're also a ginger so that isn't an insult. Two, no need to yell. Three, thank you.

Ruby: Is everything a joke to you?!

Roman: If it's funny, yes. *shivers a bit as the weather outside gets a little colder* Is anyone else here cold or is it just me?

Ren: Well, can I suggest that we move this conversation inside? It's not that we came here to arrest you or kick you out or fight you. It's just that we've traveled a while and we need a place to rest.

Roman: Weeeellllll...*Neo elbows him* What?

*Neo whispers to him*

Ruby: Wait, she can talk?

*Neo glares at Ruby*

Roman: You don't just ask Neo if she can talk. I thought you were smarter than that, Red. Actually, no I didn't.

*Ruby glares at Roman*

Roman: Anyways, I SUPPOSE you four could come in, since this fine gentlemen *points to Ren* asked so politely. Just a couple rules.

Jaune: What are they?

Roman: One, no fighting. Obvious reasons. Two, no attempting to arrest me or Neo. Three, no ratting us out to Ozpin, Ironwood, or any of your higher ups. Four, try not to get on my nerves too much. Let me tell you, I've had a long two days.

Ren: That seems reasonable.

Roman: Finally! A huntsman that doesn't annoy me to death.

Jaune: Hey!

Roman: Eh, sorry kid. Not really. But I don't really hate you. You huntsmen and huntresses are just on the opposite moral side of me so that's why I don't exactly want to be all friendly friends with you all. But enough of that. Let's move this inside before me or Neo freezes to death.

*Roman and Neo lead Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren inside the safe house*

*Roman and Neo let the four sit down on the couch while they themselves sit in a single comfy chair with Neo curled up into Roman's side*

Roman: Now, let's get down to business, shall we? 


	6. Team RNJR RN(Or Team RRNNJR) Part 2

*Roman rubs his hands*

Roman: Alright! Who wants to start things off? Any questions? Anybody?

Ruby: Uh, yeah. So are you ever gonna tell us how you survived?

Roman: Ah, Red, a magician never reveals his secrets.

Jaune: Wait, your semblance is magic?!

*Everyone in the room except Jaune face palms*

Roman: I wish it was. My actual semblance is a secret that none of you 4 goody goodies need to know...yet. But as to your question, Red, I think I have to credit my survival at least partially to you.

*Ruby's eyes widen in shock*

Ruby: What?! Why?

Roman: It's simpler than you think. You were the only other one on the ship when that stupid oversized bird swallowed me. Those creatures don't have teeth and it got me in one swallow. And then you did something to cause it to crash into the ship, causing the Grimm to disintegrate and me to fall onto the floor of the ship. Then the ship crashed not too much later and then Neo here, *Roman points to Neo who grins and tucks into Roman even more* found me. We came here, got healed up and all that jazz, and now we're here!

Ren: Sounds rough.

Roman: Oh trust me, kid. It was. As you can tell, we both survived. Sooooo, anymore questions?

Nora: OH I HAVE A QUESTION!

Roman: Again, with the yelling...

Ruby: If you're going to ask him what I think you're going to ask him, then don't.

Roman: Oh, cheer up, Red! It can't be that bad.

Ruby: Oh, trust me. It's gonna be-

Nora: DO YOU HAS THE PANCAKES! WE'RE STARVING AND PANCAKES WOULD MAKE US FEEL BETTER AND WE JUST LOST OUR BEST FIGHTER AND NOW WE'RE SAD AND-

Ren: Nora, that's enough. *Ren glances at Roman and Neo* I'm sorry about her. She wasn't trying to be rude. Forget about the pancakes.

Roman: *chuckles a bit* Nah, kid, it's fine. I don't believe we have anything to make pancakes. Unfortunate, I know.

Nora: WHAT?!

Ruby: Nora, stop. Please.

Neo: Can I ask you 4 something?

*Ruby, Jaune, and Nora jump up in surprise*

Nora: WOAH SHE TALKS!

Ren: Well Roman did just say that she can, so I don't see why everyone's so surprised.

Jaune: Well I heard him as well, but it's still surprising hearing her speak for the first time.

Roman: It surprised me hearing her speak for the first time as well, though it was years ago.

Neo: Soooooo can I ask my question now?

Roman: Of course, my Ice Cream. Ask away.

Neo: So, Red, is it?

Ruby: It's actually Ruby but-

Neo: Great. So where are the others on your team? I know for a fact that these 3 *points at Jaune, Ren, and Nora) are not on your "team". What about the others?

Ruby: Oh...them. Wellllllllll, you see, Yang's arm got chopped off, Weiss was sent home with her father, and Blake is off who knows where. Though I don't know why any of that interests you of all people.

Neo: Just curious. I was wondering if I'd get to see that lovely little blonde again.

Roman: Hey! I'm right here, you know!

Neo: *wraps her arms around Roman's neck* I know, silly. I was kidding anyways. You'll always be the one I love.

Nora: AWWWWWWWW

*Ren elbows Nora slightly*

Ruby: Also she's taller than you sooooooo...

Neo: I said I was kidding. Hmph. Some people just can't take a joke.


	7. Team RNJR RN(Or Team RRNNJR) Part 3

Roman: Well considering they want to be huntsmen and huntresses, I'm not surprised they can't take a joke.

Ruby: Maybe if it was funny, then we would.

*If looks could kill, Ruby would be dead right then and there.*

Neo: Hmph. You're too cute to be mad at anyways.

Roman: Hey!

Neo: *laughs and buries her face into Roman's shoulder* I'm kidding, again.

Ruby: *blushes furiously* Well, uhm, uhhhh...

Roman: Relax, Red. She didn't mean it, though I can't argue that you're just adorable.

Ruby: Ummm, thank you?

Roman: Anytime, Red. Alright so something I've been wanting to know is, why exactly were you all on some sort of journey and not resting up in your own houses since I know for a fact that you all were at Beacon during the Grimm attack?

Jaune: Well, as you probably noticed, there was an overwhelming amount of Grimm attacking Vale and the school and we tried defending the best we could. My partner, Pyrrha-

Roman: Pyrrha, as in Pyrrha Nikos? THE Pyrrha Nikos?

Jaune: Yeah.

Roman: You're one lucky huntsman, if you're able to have HER as your partner.

Jaune: I know. I was definitely lucky.

Neo: "Was"? Is she not your partner anymore?

Jaune: Well, when that Cinder lady went inside the school and did some...things, Pyrrha went up to confront her and...she didn't survive.

Roman: She went after Cinder!? I may not be told about everything that her two brats are, but even I knew she was trying to take the Fall Maiden's powers. I'm assuming she succeeded in doing that.

Jaune: Y-Yeah, she did...

Roman: Well that's not good. Taking on that witch when she has power like that is basically a suicide mission.

Jaune: I think she knew that. I just wish she let me help her...

Ruby: Hey, Jaune, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Pyrrha's fault either.

*Roman and Neo look at each other but don't say anything*

Nora: YEAH! WE'LL FIND THAT WITCH AND WE'LL GIVE HER WHAT FOR!

Roman: Well, good luck with that then. Cinder's tough to beat without the Maiden powers, but with them, you'll need way more help than just you four.

Ren: If that's the case, then how about you two coming along with us? We're traveling to Haven to look for answers and possibly find Cinder there as well.

Roman: Look, kid, as much fun as I can tell that would be with us joining along, I'm afraid there are a couple of things holding me, and to an extent Neo, back.

Ruby: And they are...?

Roman: Well, if we DO find Cinder, she'd probably dispose of you all quickly and then slowly punish me and little Neo for betraying her and her faction. She'd punish us in ways that I really don't want to find out. It's not that I want to stay on her little team, but she's given us little choice in the matter. Another thing is, we just got healed up from that Grimm Attack in Vale, so we're really not in the greatest condition of going anywhere, despite the fact that we've been healing up. Also I don't want Cinder coming anywhere near Neo. I refuse to let her fall into Cinder's hands.

*Neo blushes a bit and then kisses Roman's neck multiple times*

Ruby: Ew ew ew ew! PDA! Gross Gross Gross!

Roman: *chuckles* I didn't realize it was so easy to fluster you, Red.

Ruby: *pouts but then goes to a less immature expression* But seriously, can you please consider it? As you said, we're gonna need all the help we can get, and while we haven't exactly been the best of friends recently...

Roman: That's an understatement.

Ruby: *nods* But we'd really appreciate you two coming along. I'm not saying we'd head off right now, but maybe we could rest up for a day or so and then head out again on an awesome and exciting adventure!

Roman: Well, you've got spirit Red. But again, what's holding us back is what I just said.

Ruby: Well the problems to those are simple. You'll have 4 awesome huntsmen and huntresses helping you out. And it's not that you two aren't good at fighting either, especially her. *Ruby glances to Neo who smirks*

Roman: Well I can't deny either of those statements, but still...

Neo: Roman.

Roman: *glances down at Neo* Yes, my Ice Cream?

Neo: *she cups Roman's cheeks with her hands* While I agree with what you're saying and that I think it's amazing you're thinking about my safety, we can't just stay inside here forever.

Roman: I know that, Neo, but-

Neo: No buts. Come on, you hate Cinder as much as I do, as well as her two little brats.

Roman: That's extremely true.

Neo: Yeah. Come on Roman, what Red is saying isn't wrong.

Ruby: My name's Ruby!

Neo: Quiet, you!

Ruby: Hey!

*Neo grins*

Neo: We really should take her up on her offer. It'd be better than sitting around, doing nothing.

Roman: Well I wouldn't say we'd be doing nothing...

Jaune: We did not need to hear that!

Neo: *blushes slightly and lightly smacks Roman's arm* Roman!

*Roman laughs*

Roman: Do you really want to do this, Neo?

Neo: Yes, I do. Pleeaaassseeeee?

Roman: Well, if it makes you happy, then I suppose we can join Red and her little band on this little quest.

Ruby and Nora: YAYYY!

Roman: I hope I don't regret this.

Ren: Agreed.

Roman: Well if we have all of that settled, then just make yourselves comfortable. Try not to cause too much damage, ok?

Nora: NO PROMISES!

Neo: I like her.

Roman: Why am I not surprised? *Roman's unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile*

Meanwhile, in Haven, which is where our new found 6-member team is heading to, we see a lone figure heading off in the direction that's heading to the cabin that Roman and the others are at as well as Beacon and Vale.

?: Well, hopefully my brother and sister didn't get themselves killed.

This is said as Jade Torchwick starts to head into the forest


	8. A Fateful Encounter

Running.

That's what she was doing.

That's the only thing she was always good at.

At least, that what's Blake thinks.

She ran from the White Fang. She ran from Adam. She ran from Beacon. She ran from her teammates. She ran from her friends. She ran from Yang. She ran from Sun(Who honestly shouldn't be surprised at this point).

Oh, and she ran from Adam again.

Blake seems to have a thing for running.

The thing is, she feels like she has no other choice. She doesn't want any of her other friends, especially Yang and Sun, being hurt...or worse, by Adam.

 _"I will destroy everything you hold dear"_

Well, those words weren't exactly something Blake wanted to hear, but are the reason that she's running and not helping fend off the Grimm.

At least, that's what Blake tells herself.

She's also telling herself that Adam's an asshole.

I mean, come on. He turned the White Fang to the path of violence, as well as cutting off the arm of her best friend, and countless other crimes Blake probably doesn't want to know about.

Needless to say, Adam is on the top of her "to stop" list, followed by Roman, that multicolored hair, short, multicolored eyed, girl that's always near Roman, and basically the White Fang in general.

But Blake's not stupid. She knows that taking down Roman would be much easier than taking down Adam, since Adam is pretty damn powerful.

While she's thinking all of this, she's running through a forest on the outskirts of Vale, trying to get far away from Beacon so Adam won't hurt anyone else dear to her. Smart thing to do, right? If Adam's hunting mainly her but also her friends, and that she's Adam number one target, then surely it'd make sense to get away from the rest of her friends?

Blake's friends might not exactly agree with that.

Blake comes to a halt as she hears rustling in bushes close to her. She quickly equips Gambol Shroud and prepares to fight whatever comes out of the bushes, whether it's Grimm, White Fang, etc.

Blake: Who's there! Come on out! Don't be a coward!

?: Ironic, isn't it? You, the great Blake Belladonna, calling ME a coward.

Blake: W-Who are you? What do you want?!

?: Ah, he was right about you, Kitty Cat. Don't worry, I'm not hear to hurt.

Blake: Come on out! Show yourself and prove what you say!

?: I see you're a feisty one. Though I suppose it won't hurt. Just don't die of shock, cause I must say that that's something known to happen. *chuckles* I'm kidding obviously.

*The figure comes out of the bushes and reveals himself to Blake, whose mouth drops in shock(Big surprise)*

Standing in front of Blake is a person wearing black pants, black dress shoes, a green jacket very similar to another jacket she's seen before, silver gloves, a silver scarf that's similar to another scarf she's seen another certain someone wear before, a black shirt underneath the jacket, and has silver hair going down to partially cover his left eye, opposite of another person's hair style that she's met before. The figure also is twirling a green scepter in one of his hands

Blake recognizes who this person is similar to and growls, before pouncing on the person and holding a sword to his throat.

?: Woah! Alrighty Kitty Cat! No need for such violence!

Blake: I didn't realize Torchwick had some family in the business!

?: So you recognized my resemblance to him, did you? Can't say I'm surprised. From what he's told me about you, you're a pretty smart faunus.

Blake: I'm not even gonna pretend how you know I'm a faunus. Who are you?

?: Name's Jade. Jade Torchwick. BUT before you make any wild assumptions, I'm not in the same business as my brother.

Blake: You're brothers?!

Jade: Well technically he took me in so we're technically stepbrothers but we're basically brothers by blood anyways, even if we're not technically DNA-related. But that's a story for another time, a time where I wasn't being pinned to the ground by you.

Blake: Why should I trust you not to try something funny when I let you get up?

Jade: Seriously? What's with the lack of trust?

Blake: Do you seriously need to even ask that?

Jade: I see your point. But seriously, why would I attack you? We haven't even met before, and I have no reason to attack you, even though you opposed my brother's operations.

Blake: Don't you mean, "oppose"? As in I'm currently opposing him?

Jade: Oh, you didn't hear?

Blake: *glares somewhat* What didn't I hear?

Jade: Funny, since you were at Beacon during the Grimm attack, I thought you would've heard. But anyways, from what I've heard, Roman, for all intents purposes, is dead.

Blake: *eyes widen a bit* Excuse me?!

Jade: I have no concrete evidence of this, but I tried calling him and he wouldn't pick up. Neither him nor Neo. They always pick up whenever I call them.

So that's her name, Blake thought.

Blake: Isn't she mute?

Jade: *laughs* Oh Oum no. She just doesn't like talking in front of others besides me and Roman. But yeah they never picked up so I have no idea where they are, or even if they're alive. I just said Roman was dead because he could be and I'm sure that'd make you feel better.

Blake: *softens a bit* Why do you care if it makes me feel better?

Jade: Because, Blake, despite my resemblance and personality you've seen of me so far, we haven't met before, as previously stated. And I'm reserving my judgments on you. Therefore, I don't hate you. I typically try my best to make people happy, whether it's them cracking up at my puns and jokes or whatnot. Also if rumors start spreading that Roman actually is dead, than that witch won't suspect a thing and his possible survival will be a surprise to her which will cost her greatly.

Blake: Who's this "her" you speak of?

Jade: You'd know her if you saw her. She's the one responsible for the Grimm attack that happened this year and before from Mountain Glenn. Basically, she's Roman's "boss" as well as a downright monster. Imagine the worst person you've ever met. Now multiply that by 100. She's a heartless bitch. Oh and her name's Cinder Fall in case you didn't know.

Blake: How do you know all of this?

Jade: Duh. Roman's brother.

Blake: Oh, right.

Jade: So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?

Blake: I-uh...I'm run-

Jade: You're running? Why? I've heard a lot about you and your life at Beacon, Blake. Your friends most likely need you. Why would you run?

Blake: You wouldn't understand...

Jade: Actually, I probably would.

Blake: Oh really?!

Jade: Yes actually. How about this: You tell me your story, and I tell you my story, and then you let me up so we can go help the world not be taken over by an evil witch.

Blake: Hmmm...

Jade: Come on. What do you have to lose?

Blake: *sighs* Don't make me regret this.

Jade: Oh trust me, you won't regret it.


	9. Jade's Story

*10 minutes of Blake telling her story to Jade later*

Jade can't help but look at Blake in sympathy. Blake obviously notices this and gets a little miffed about it.

Blake: "I don't need your sympathy. I didn't tell you all of that out of the goodness of my heart, which is probably more good than yours is."

Jade: "Yikes. That's harsh."

Blake rolls her eyes. "Didn't know a Torchwick was so sensitive. But what about you? I told you my story. Now it's your turn."

Jade sighs in acceptance as to what's about to happen. "Well alright then. A deal's a deal after all. Though I'm telling you now, some of the stuff I'm about to tell you might come as a surprise to you."

Blake scoffs at that. "Yeah, right."

Jade glares at Blake. "Kitty's got claws today, doesn't she? But enough about that. I guess it's time to tell you about my life. Cue flashback!"

Blake: "Huh?"

Jade laughs but waves it off. "Never mind that. It's a fourth wall thing. Anyways!"

***Flashback to 9 years ago****

Jade Draconis is having a great time playing around with his sister, Jewel. They're currently playing tag. Jade is 8 and Jewel is 11. After playing tag for a little bit, they decide to go to the park to go on the playground and all that stuff that young children love to do at parks.

Young Jade: "Catch me if you can, big sis!" Jade is running across the bridge with Jewel in his pursuit as he manages to go down a slide before Jewel could grab him

Jewel: "Grr, come back here little brother! Ugh, why are you so fast?!"

Jewel chases Jade down the slide as they start running around the park, until a huge explosion from not too far away lights up the sky, stopping all activity in the playground area as Jade and Jewel skid to a halt.

Jewel: "That looked like it was near our house. Come on Jade!"

Jewel grabs Jade's hand and starts running to their house, with Jade in tow. They reach their house in less than a minute and their jaws drop at what they're seeing.

What they're looking at is the remains of their house, blown up by a dust bomb.

They immediately run to the remains as they(or should I say Jewel since Jade's 8 so he's at least trying) to move the rubble, looking for their parents who were still in the house. Jewel and Jade keep shouting for their parents as they continue to fail to find their parents.

Until Jade moves a certain piece of rubble and comes upon the lifeless and bloody body of both his mother and father next to each other. Jade's eyes widen as tears immediately appear in his eyes and he stumbles backwards, laying on the ground.

"JEWEL! JEWEL!"

Jewel hears her brother calling for her and immediately rushes to his side. "Yes, brother?"

Jade just points to where he was just looking at and Jewel goes to look at where he was pointing before immediately paling up and tears going down her eyes as well.

"Oh no...why..."

Jade just hugs Jewel close and uncontrollably sobs, with Jewel doing the same before they hear the sounds of guns nearby and Jewel looks to see White Fang members are currently fighting against the Atlas Police Force, since Jade and Jewel do live in Atlas. Jewel immediately recognizes them and tugs her brother.

Jewel: "Come on Jade. We can't stay here anymore..."

Jade: "But our parents-"

Jewel: "They're gone, Jade...they're gone. We can't do anything for them but continue to move on. Let's go..."

Jade looks at his sister in anger. "HOW CAN YOU JUST MOVE ON FROM THIS! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"

Jewel looks at Jade in sympathy. "Jade...brother...we can't stay here. If we stay here, then we'll be..."

Jewel doesn't finish her sentence as she moves to put a hand on his shoulder but Jade pushes it away.

Jade glares at Jewel. "FINE THEN! IF YOU WANT US TO MOVE ON, THEN GO!"

Jade then gets off the ground and starts running into the forest, still sobbing and not looking where he is going. Fortunately none of the White Fang members spot him. Jewel is about to chase after him before some of those White Fang members spot her and start slowly approaching her, blocking off the way Jade went. Jewel, being smart, runs as fast as possible away from the approaching White Fang members, ignoring their shouts for her to wait and to come back as she runs as far away as possible, not knowing or caring where she's going.

Jade continues to run into the forest for a while. He eventually lost count of time, and time wasn't really important to him at the moment.

Jade eventually trips over a fallen branch and tumbles to the ground in a forest clearing. After that, he just breaks down completely, crying non stop.

"Why...WHY! My parents...gone...no...stupid Jewel. SHE DOESN'T CARE! SHE PROBABLY HOPED THEY DIED!"

Jade keeps on shouting random things as he continues sobbing, which eventually catches the attention of two teenagers walking around in the forest. One male and the other female. The male wearing what appears to be a black bowler hat that has a red ribbon in the middle, going around the hat. He also appears to be wearing a white button up jacket that is a size too big for him along with brown cargo pants, long black gloves with things going around them. He appears to also be wearing a shirt underneath the jacket along with a silver scarf. His facial features are the weirdest part about him. He has orange hair, covering up his right eye. His left eye is the only one visible, which shows up the emerald green color of it. The male also appears to be holding a cane for whatever reasons.

The female...is harder to describe. Her hair is half pink and half brown. The same goes for her eyes She appears to be wearing something similar to what the man is wearing, but with a corset visible underneath the pink and white jacket. She is also wearing gloves, similar to the male. She appears to be carrying with her an...umbrella? How odd.

The male teen walks up to Jade. "Hey kid, what's the matter? You lost your parents or something?"

Jade looks up at the male and just continues crying, but is able to get out a "Parents are dead".

The male and female look at each other, before the female walks up and gives Jade a tight yet comforting hug as the male just pats Jade's back comforting.

Jade looks up at the male and female, surprised and confused by their comforting, but not complaining as he sobs into the female's shoulders. "Why...are you doing this?"

The female looks up at the male and the male nods.

"We're doing this because we know how you feel. We're also orphans on the run. And it looks like you're in a similar position. How about you come along with us and we'll make the three muskateers?"

Jade looks up at the female, who nods at him in return before looking up at the male who now sticks his hand out to him.

Jade appears to be in thought of this. Should he go with them? He did just meet them so he doesn't know them well, but then again, he has no where else to go. Jade decides to accept the offered hand, lifting him up.

The male and female both have genuine smiles on their faces. The male then asks: "What's your name kid?"

Jade decides to be brave and answers: "Jade. Jade Draconis...though I might want to change that since my family is basically dead..." Jade didn't realize the implications by saying that.

The male appears in thought. "Well, maybe you could take my last name? Neo here doesn't really have a last name so you can use mine."

Jade looks up at both of them, giving them a small yet genuine smile. "And what are your names?"

The female looks down at Jade, smiling. "My name is Neopolitan."

The male then looks down at Jade, with a big smirk on his face. "Name's Roman Torchwick. At your service"

***Flashback over***


	10. Cuddling Night

So as it turns out, there wasn't enough bedding for all 6 of them. Well technically there was. Roman and Neo slept in the bedroom, obviously. As it turns out, there was an extra mattress in the house which Ren and Nora were using. For Ruby and Jaune, however, they both agreed to just share the couch. Fortunately they were able to kick things up from the couch so they could rest their legs on them. It was midnight right now and everyone was asleep right now, save for Ruby and Jaune.

Jaune: You know Ruby, it's kinda hard to believe that all of this is happening. This has been a whirlwind of events within the past week...I don't know how we're still standing strong. I mean I do, but it's hard and-

Ruby: Jaune. I get it. I get what you mean. And I agree. I mean...from the Vytal Tournament,...Penny and Pyrrha..., Yang losing her arm, Blake running off, Weiss being taken back to Atlas...and now we're sleeping in a house that belongs to two people up until today were our enemies. I don't know if they still are or...what do we do. But we have to keep going. It's what she would of wanted, you know.

Jaune sighs and pulls his knees up to his chest. "I know, Ruby. I really do miss her...I miss her a lot..."

Jaune hears some shuffling as Ruby moves over and wraps her arms around his shoulders as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I know, Jaune. I do too...she didn't deserve to die..."

Jaune's eyes widen at Ruby's contact with him but doesn't complain as he wraps one arm around Ruby's shoulders, pulling her close. "I know that, Ruby...I'm sure wherever she is, she's watching over us"

Ruby: "Yeah..."

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" shouted Roman, who then proceeds to get smacked in the head by Neo for waking her up.

Ruby and Jaune chuckle as they could hear the pillow hit Roman. "Well I guess we do need to get some sleep. Uh, Ruby...are you planning to stay like that"

Ruby murmurs: "It's cold...". Ruby was in her black tank top and bottoms with roses on them while Jaune was in his blue onesie.

Jaune shrugs as he pulls a blanket over the both of them as he positions them so that Jaune's laying on the couch with Ruby on top of him. "Is this better, Ruby?" Both Jaune and Ruby are blushing heavily.

Ruby: "Y-Yeah this is good. Thank you Jaune. Good night." Ruby snuggles into Jaune's chest as she closes her eyes.

Jaune smiles at her while blushing. "Good night Ruby."

As it turns out, everyone in the house fell asleep cuddling. Roman and Neo, Ruby and Jaune, even Ren and Nora.

Nora is the first one to wake up, at 6:30 in the morning. She reluctantly moves out of Ren's embrace and moves to go the bathroom, and since it's so early, she would go back to sleep. When she starts to head back, she decides to go check on Ruby and Jaune to see what position they were in so she could take some pictures. Nora gasps at what she sees and pulls out her scroll, making sure the flash is off and takes like a couple dozen pictures of Ruby's cheek against Jaune's chest with Jaune's arms around Ruby's waist. Nora grins and hurries back to bed with Ren, who was awoken by Nora moving. Ren sees Nora's grin and can't help but ask.

"Uh, Nora, why are you grinning?"

Nora grins wider and pulls out her scroll. "This is why, Renny!" Nora shows Ren the pictures she took. Ren glances at them and just groans and lays his head back on the pillow. "Nora, you better hope Ruby and Jaune don't see those. Just come back to sleep."

Nora smirks and nods, putting her scroll away and getting back in the mattress with Ren, who pulls the blanket over them and they wrap their arms around each other, falling asleep again soon after.

Neo smirks as Nora headed back to her and Ren's 'bed'. Neo saw all that took place, from Nora heading to the bathroom to Ruby and Jaune's position and to Nora taking all of those pictures. Naturally Neo took some pictures as well for blackmail and...other things. Neo laughs silently yet evilly as she crawls back into bed with Roman, who just stares at her confusedly. Neo smirks and pulls Roman into a long and passionate kiss, causing Roman to blush heavily as Neo smirks. They both fall asleep soon after, with Roman wondering what in the world just happened


End file.
